Bristol Rogers
Bristol Rogers is 'Hexagon Red ' of the Hexagon Rangers, created by Billy Cranston and the Mitchell siblings, Dana and Ryan. He is portrayed by Emjay Anthony. Character History Childhood Mr. Rogers was very amazed at the work of Lighspeed back in the day that by the time Bristol came around, he already knew the Mitchell family. He and Louis bonded quickly in the first years. In Middle School, he joined the peer mediation group, a group of students who help assist in problem solving an work on events at school. He continued into the role in high school, where they met the new girl, Genova Le. The boys often trained at Lightspeed from 3-9:30 most days and Genova often joined them because her mother worked long hours and her dad was doing army stuff. She also proved to be a good strategist and coach, that Bristol decided she should join the ROTC program at Lightspeed. With Bristol and Louis' 15 years of training, she became a fast learner, and a perfect choice to join them as a ranger. As a Ranger They soon found adversary's who worked form Billy's old friend, Jason Scott. They soon had to unite with the arrival of the Titanium Knight and Billy's passing. Jackson Grove, Phantom Red, willingly let Bristol lead the team that included the murderer of Tommy Oliver (by Chelsea Scott) and Turin Brooks. They soon found out that Chelsea's long lost older brother, Darwin, was the Titanium Knight. to be added Coaster Force vs Hexagon Shortly afterward, Jackson wondered if Alex had more up his sleeve. They heard that the Boma Mines in Battle Mountain, California had fallen to a quartet: Bella/Son of Beast, Jackson "Blackjack" Chamberlain, Chess "Wild One" Watkins, and Wyatt "Gold Digger" Dempsey. The Phantom Rangers decided to investigate and had a brief duel {in flashback} with Bella before they chased them from Battle Mountain to Provo, Utah, where they shook the White Walkers off to the South (ending up chasing the Coaster Force-Nitro to Cedar Point). Dana had been reading papers about a team in Japan called Jet Sentai Arrowman and asked if the rangers could investigate them. Jackson called Peter Ishitori, Coaster Force Orange, to see if they could find Jeff in Japan. He obliged and the Coaster Force, Nitro, Hexagon, and Phantom Rangers began a quest to Tokyo where they met Jeff, who was not only a tech-but Jet Green/Eagle of the Arrowmen. Personality Bristol is described as witty, helpful, and outgoing. He is highly skilled, like Louis, training to be a ranger since the age of 2. Relationships * Mr. Rogers-father * Ryan Mitchell-Uncle by choice * Dana Mitchell-Aunt by choice * Louis Mitchell-Best friend, should be cousin by choice (Hexagon Green) Hexagon Red * Oliver Magnum ** Race Car Zord * Battle Staff ** Horn Mode * '''Appearances: '''Hexagon 2-29, Coaster Force vs Hexagon Notes * First red ranger with a police motif to never directly give their powers to someone else since Charlie Starner as A-squad was terminated in SPD's finale, making Sky (later Bridge) the top red in the organization * First red ranger to work with another red in the exact same shade since Harvey and Bridge in GSA ** Time Force also has this distinction * First ranger to be able to combine with his teammates to form a fusion mode * His name comes from the city of Bristol, Connecticut, USA * His surname might be a reference to Fred Rogers * When Unwritten changed his gender, she went by Britney, which refers to a region of France See Also * Keiichiro Asaka-Sentai Counterpart from Lupinranger vs Patranger See Comparison Page * Shane Clarke-Leader of the Wind Rangers and all 6 Ninja Storm members from Power Rangers Ninja Storm and the original Hexagon Plan * Hunter Bradley-A ranger from Ninja Storm who was training for many years before becoming a ranger Category:Lemurseighteen Category:199 Lunar Syndacite Category:PR Gun-users Category:PR Team Leaders Category:PR Brigade-themed rangers